Why Can't you remember!
by Kagome25
Summary: Inuyasha is tricked by Kikyo again and has to battle Narraku with a fight to the death.Kagome saves him and takes him to her time. But when she wakes up, she can't remember ANYTHING! Just bits and pieces of her and Inuyasha. He has to make her remember in
1. Sadness and hatred in my heart

Hi! Ok, I had a good idea of what to write in class Friday. It wouldn't fit too well into my current story, so I decided to make a new one instead. I think it's going to be better than my current one and allot more exciting! Ok, on with the story! By the way, I DON'T own Inuyasha! And if u sue me and say that I said that, I'm going to open a can of 2003 Inuyasha wupass! ~Lol!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had been traveling for half a day, looking for Naraku.  
  
"I know he's around here somewhere! I can smell him!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at no one in particular. Kagome was starting to fear Inuyasha because he was so angry, and Inuyasha could smell it.  
  
"Kagome! Why are you so scared right now?! It's not because of Naraku is it?! You can't get scared now!" Inuyasha yelled in a not to comforting voice.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and shouted, "I'm not scared alright!?"  
  
Inuyasha turned back and looked at her. "Of course you are! I can smell it all over you!"  
  
Kagome was walking and pushing her bike with her while Miroku walked next to Sango, Sango walked next to Kirara, Shippo sat on Kirara, while Inuyasha was in front, and Kagome was behind him.  
  
"The only thing I'm scared of is." Kagome stopped herself, knowing that if she said what she was going to, things would get ugly.  
  
"Is what?" Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome shouted. And then walked faster in front of everyone else, fuming.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and looked at Miroku. "Why is she so mad all of a sudden? At first she was scared, and now she's like a demon who hasn't eaten!"  
  
"Perhaps it is your bad temper that has her so scared and angry. She is afraid of what you might do Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm the one who she be mad! That bastard Naraku took Kagome's jewel shards and My Kikyo away from me!" But before Inuyasha could strop himself, he had said it. 'His Kikyo.'  
  
Miroku, Sango, and even Kirara stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"How could you?" Sango asked sadly. "I thought you loved Kagome!" Sango shouted angrily. Miroku shook his head in agreement as did Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"I never said that!" Inuyasha shouted, not trying to be embarrassed. Kagome could here the whole conversation, but they couldn't tell. It looked like she was just in her own little world walking up the hill.  
  
'Oh, so that's it Inuyasha. Since you never said you love me or, or pledged your love to me, that means you don't even care about me. Damnit! I'm just a fucking jewel detector!' Kagome thought angrily. 'HIS, Kikyo! He didn't claim her! They're not mates! The only reason she lives is because of....Me. Because if I didn't live, then. Then the rest of my soul would come back to me and, and Kikyo would...Die. So that's why he saves me. So KIKYO won't die. Damn him! Damn him to hell with her! I just wish Naraku would KILL KIKYO!' Kagome's head shot up because of that last thought. 'I.I wished for death on some one. I.I.I've become, such a horrible person. Wishing death upon others. Just because.I'm jealous.'  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and the others. Actually, just Inuyasha. 'I don't belong here. I belong in my time. With my family. I don't deserve to be here with these people. These wonderful people who have done nothing but help me and all I can think about is my self. As soon as the jewel is complete, I'm leaving. Forever.' And with those last thoughts, Kagome came back to reality.  
  
"See Inuyasha. She's heard you, and now she's sad and upset." Sango whispered to Inuyasha. Kagome had just been standing there. Not oblivious to anything except her own thoughts.  
  
"Heard what? What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face. She was lucky her mom wasn't there or she would have pointed out that fake look immediately. Fortunately for her, her friends weren't so lucky.  
  
"Oh nothing Kagome. I was just babbling to myself."  
  
"Sango. You're scaring me. Ok, what are you guys waiting for?! We got a demon to find!" Kagome turned around and started walking with fake enthusiasm on her face. Inside, she was burning with sadness.  
  
Ok, I already know what I'm going to write, but I wanted to make a type of cliffhanger. Here's a preview of what the story's about:  
  
Inuyasha is tricked by Kikyo. (AGAIN) And he ends up fighting Naraku in a fight to the death. And whoever loses is sucked into the pits of hell forever. Inuyasha tells Kagome to run to the well and go to her time where she'll be safe, and tells her to seal the well so Naraku can't find a way to get to her. Kagome starts going there, but when she turns around, she sees Naraku and Inuyasha being sucked in to the pits of hell. So she uses all of her power and takes Inuyasha with her to her time. But when she wakes up she can't remember anything. Only bits and pieces of her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha has to make her remember everything in order for them to go back to the past and see Sango and the others.  
  
Hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I get my first review! 


	2. Must I hate because of you!

Hello! I started this story before I got any reviews so if I don't give you a shout out, please don't be angry. Well, I know you don't feel like reading this so let's start chapter 2. I don't own Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Chapter2  
  
Kagome was ahead now. Inuyasha was concentrating all of his senses to figure out why Kagome was acting so strange. First she was scared. Then angry, then more anger, then.hate, than jealousy, then regret, then fake curiosity, then fake enthusiasm. What was up with his Kagome? Wait! HIS Kagome.  
  
'Kagome's not mine. I don't court her. I'm going with Kikyo. Straight to hell when the jewels finished. That way, Kagome can live in her time and be happy. And Kikyo will be happy, and so.so will I.'  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as he got up.  
  
"I called your name 100 times and you just stared at me. You're acting strange Inuyasha, real strange."  
  
"I'M ACTING STRANGE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SCARED ONE MINUTE THEN MAD, THEN SAD THEN WHO KNOWS WHAT!!!!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I don't think it's any of your business how I feel." Kagome stated coldly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "K-kagome. If there's something the matter, just tell us." Inuyasha had so much pleading in his eyes; it hurt Kagome to see him like this.  
  
"It's nothing, just stressed out without the jewel shards, ya know? I think it's because I know that I won't be able to get home without them I guess." Kagome walked off, leaving a puzzled group of people behind her.  
  
"You're right, Kagome is acting strange," Shippo whispered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The sun was setting and the group was getting tired. Even Inuyasha was getting tired of walking. Usually he would get angry if Kagome asked to take a break, but now, he was really hoping she would. But he didn't want to seem weak so he kept his mouth shut. Kagome however, wasn't even the faintest bit tired. She didn't think she had ever had that much energy in her life.  
  
"You don't need a break do you Kagome? Maybe that's why we can't find Naraku, because you're too tired to since any jewel shards." Everyone knew that was an excuse for all of them to rest, and Kagome knew it. What she said next surprised them all.  
  
"What's the matter? You getting tired or something? Actually, I've never had so much energy before. I want to keep looking. If your tired, just say so. I'm not your speaker. I don't act for anyone." Everyone looked at Kagome shocked. Usually, even if she wasn't tired, if Inuyasha asked her this question, she would say sure, just for everyone else's sake.  
  
"WHAT? I was just worried about the jewel shards. I'm a half demon, I don't need breaks. I have more power than all of you!" Inuyasha was heated. He was tired of her skimpy little attitude.  
  
"Inuyasha. You THINK you have more power than all of us. Sango is a demon exterminator. She's exterminated more demons' than you know. Miroku's wind tunnel makes him stronger than humans, and with the flick of his wrist he could suck you up like a tornado. Kirara is the only one who survived in Sango's village when Naraku attacked it, and she doesn't have a sword, or an IRON REAVER, to protect her. Shippo can transform into any one, so he can just transform. And I have stronger spiritual powers than Kikyo. Inuyasha, face it. You're just like us. You're not different. No matter how different you think you are because you're half demon, I just think of you as Inuyasha." Kagome walked on. Not embarrassed at all.  
  
'This sadness inside of me is turning into.' But before she could finish, she was lifted up into the air. She looked down and saw everyone waving to her and saying, "I hope Inuyasha can get you back to normal. I'm starting to worry."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "Put me down."  
  
"No way! I'm not taking you back until you tell me what's wrong with you." Inuyasha set Kagome down in a clearing and stared down at her. Kagome felt like that stare just brought everything out. Kagome felt forward, sobbing. Inuyasha knelt down and held her.  
  
"Kagome. Please tell me what's the matter." Inuyasha comforted her and talked as if he was the only one who could help her. "Please. Tell me." Kagome sobbed into his kimono and slowly settled down to a soft sniffle every so often. "Inuyasha. I just, just don't want it to stop. It doesn't seem like it, but I hate going back."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I have to go home," she yelled. "I hate going home. It's so boring there. I've grown to love it here. Like I don't belong there anymore." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Now he understood. She didn't want the shard hunt to be over. She wanted to stay there. With them. With. him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled pitifully. Inuyasha looked down and said, "Sometimes.. I wish it didn't have to be over. Ever. That we could go looking for the shards. Forever." Just then, there was a gust of wind and Inuyasha and Kagome saw Naraku's insects and Kikyo's soul stealers.  
  
"Naraku!!! Here! Jump on Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped on and went after the insects. 'No matter what. Kikyo and Naraku always find a way to break us up.' Kagome thought sadly. 'That's why. why the hunt is going to be over. Because of. HER!' Kagome's hate started building up inside of her again. 'This.this is the last time she'll interfere.'  
  
Ok. I think this is a cliffhanger. I have to go to bed now, so I'll update some more tomorrow, and I promise my chapters will get longer! Please review if you liked it! Thanks! 


	3. Kikyo put at rest, and a promise you mus...

Hi! I got 5 more reviews, thank you sooo much. I'll update the other story ASAP. Thank you inulover4ever101, inulover1980, Alan-Star, and DestroyerDRT! Ok, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha had been following Kikyo's soul collectors for an hour now.  
  
"Damn! Where are they?!" Inuyasha yelled in a fit of rage. Soon his question was answered when the soul collectors stopped at a clearing. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and watched Kikyo appear from behind some trees.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice whistled threw the wind.  
  
"Inuyasha. I see you have come for me. Like planned." Kagome's heart broke in half with those words. 'Like planned? Inuyasha had planned this? To meet with Kikyo. I just gave him a reason to come here.' Kagome stood behind Inuyasha. She just wanted to die. Right there. There was no reason to live. He was not hers anymore. He would soon trade himself for the jewel shards, and go to hell. With Kikyo.  
  
Just then, Kagome sensed it. She felt it. The jewel shards. And she felt Naraku. He was close. Too close. Kagome looked to her and deep inside of the forest, she could see Naraku. He had the jewel shards with him and had his arms outstretched. He was chanting something. A spell. For.. INUYASHA! Just then Kagome finally understood! Kikyo and Naraku had tricked Inuyasha into coming. Me being with him alone was just more fortune for them.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"NOW!" Kikyo shrieked.  
  
"IT'S A TRAP!" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, sending them both to the ground. Just in time for them to see the light overhead, heading straight to where Inuyasha was standing seconds before.  
  
"K-kagome."  
  
"INUYASHA! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Kagome was already on her feet and running. Inuyasha was just getting up while Naraku was chanting again.  
  
"Inuyasha! You swore to me your love! You swore to protect me! You swore you'd go to hell with me! Now! You're just ending all of that to be with that shadow?! Admit it! The only reason you love her is because she is my shadow!"  
  
"INUYASHA! I don't care weather you love me or not! Right now, I'm worried about your life! SIT!" Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground again, just to see that light overhead of him. This time Kagome ran over and helped him up. Kagome started to run but Inuyasha stood his ground.  
  
"I'm not a coward. I'm not gonna run away! Kagome." Inuyasha's voice got softer when he said Kagome. "I thank you for every thing you've done for me and I'm sorry for every time I've hurt you. Run to the well, and seal it. Naraku might find a way to get to you if you don't."  
  
"Inuyasha! I won't leave you. Not now! Not when you need help the most!" Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I won't leave. I'll fight by your side to the death!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome.  
  
"I won't let you die. PLEASE Kagome. Go. Go and find the others so you can help them, and then. Please go back to your time and seal the well. I won't let you die. You're too important. I. I love you."  
  
Kagome stepped back in shock, and Kikyo was in even more shock.  
  
"Inuyasha.. How could you?! You belong in HELL with me! I won't let you betray me AGAIN!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
But this time, it was Kagome who responded. "Inuyasha never betrayed you! It was Naraku! NARAKU! NA-RA-KU! Not Inuyasha! He loved you and still does! But all you wish for is death upon him!" Kagome was glowing with immense power and the power was getting stronger.  
  
"YOU WON'T KILL INUYASHA! YOU WON'T!!!!" And with those last words Kagome shot an immense amount of power at Kikyo.  
  
"Finally," Kagome whispered. "My soul is whole again. And Kikyo is at rest.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't die. And I won't seal the well. I'll be waiting for you." With those last words Kagome turned around and ran deep into the forest. "I love you too."  
  
"Now, it's just you and me Naraku!"  
  
Duh, duh, duhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger. I'll update ASAP! And thank you everybody for the reviews! I might even update tonight if I have enough time. Since I don't have any school Tuesday, I'm going to try and update 3 LONG chapters for ya! Hope you like my story! 


	4. I Won't abandon you! I promise!

I'll start chapter4 now! Thanks for all the reviews and you people all ready know I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome had been running for quite some time now and was now in Inuyasha's forest.  
"I've got to..help..Inuyasha," Kagome panted. She finally made it to the edge of the village where she saw Kaede's hut. She ran in and grabbed her bow and arrows. 'I won't leave Inuyasha. I won't leave him alone!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Naraku stared at Inuyasha with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"You can wipe that cocky grin off your face! You won't want to look like that when you die!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "You let that human wench kill Kikyo. But I suppose she should have. Kikyo's tried to kill Kagome before, and I guess Kagome didn't feel safe."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?!"  
  
"She felt unsafe around Kikyo because she knew you wouldn't protect her from Kikyo. Kikyo loved you but that girl loved you more than you know. That's why I must kill you now. Because I know she is coming back to help you. I don't know of this well you seek of, but I will find it and kill everything with in it."  
  
"Quit TALKING! You're just babbling about nothing! Kikyo's dead! Kagome's going to be with me forever, and you're going to be dead!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuiga and lunged at Naraku. Naraku dodged it easily.  
  
"Usually you could have at least cut me with a swing like that. Is Kikyo's demise what has you occupied?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Naraku. "Bastard. When I'm through with you I'll send you to Hell with Kikyo."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome was getting nearer and nearer to the battleground where Inuyasha was battling Naraku.  
  
'I won't abandon you Inuyasha. I won't!' Kagome immediately felt a burst of energy go thru her and she felt like she hadn't been running at all.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed into the night air. "I won't let you be alone!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha had been at it with Naraku for what seemed like hours. Naraku had been dodging Inuyasha's Wind Scar, but couldn't dodge his other attacks so easily.  
  
"What's the matter Naraku? You seem to be getting tired." Inuyasha panted.  
  
"You as well." Naraku glared.  
  
"Let's say we end this now!" Naraku started chanting something and then looked up. "This is a little spell Kikyo taught me." Naraku started chanting again and then there was a huge whole in the ground.  
  
"This is the pit that leads to Hell with Kikyo. I could never use it on Kikyo because she would send me to Hell if I did." And with that, the pit in the ground got bigger and bigger and when Inuyasha tried to escape, a barrier stopped him.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled before he fell unconscious.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome was getting close to where she left Inuyasha.  
  
Then she saw it. The clearing where Inuyasha was. She ran straight through the barrier without even syncing it was there. She ran and ran and then she saw Inuyasha. Wait! He was lying there.on the ground. And then she looked up. She saw Naraku sitting behind him. It wasn't exactly behind him, but it was pretty close.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Nothing," he said plainly. "He tried to escape when there was a barrier, and he was knocked unconscious. I knew you would be back, so I kept him alive. Just for you to see THIS!" Then Naraku raised his hand and the pit leading to hell started opening again. But Kagome wasn't hesitant. She pulled out an arrow and shot it toward him. It hit his arm and the pit slowed down. But Inuyasha was being pulled toward the pit.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled sit a hundred times and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. It's a wonder he didn't wake up. Kagome shot her arrow into the pit this time and Naraku was the one getting dragged into it, while Kagome ran and pulled Inuyasha away.  
  
"NOOO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!" Naraku's poisonous insects appeared from nowhere and Naraku disappeared. "I shall return, and when I do. I will make you and Inuyasha suffer." And with those last words, Naraku disappeared.  
  
"I will kill you Naraku. If you ever TOUCH INUYASHA AGAIN!" Kagome yelled after Naraku. The insects slowly drifted apart and when they were completely gone, Kagome turned around and started walking to the village.  
  
'Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't let you get hurt anymore because of me..'  
  
OK, thanks everyone for the reviews and I'll update ASAP since I don't have basketball practice tomorrow! Hope ya liked it! See ya! 


	5. Getting Inuyasha trew the well, and an e...

Ok, I have 14 reviews total, I'm sooo happy! And I want to thank Inuyashas-love, Shampoo Sakai, Fairyangel24, inulover4ever101, and Kitten- haired Kit. That's ALL! I'm just joking! I'm soooooo sorry Jades Rose for not including you! Thank you too! Well, without further ado, here's chapter 5! (I don't need to say I don't own Inuyasha, every chapter!)  
  
Chapter5  
  
It had been 4 hours and Kagome was steel walking.  
  
'WHERE'S SANGO AND MIROKU WHEN YOU NEED THEM!?!?!?!?!' her mind screamed. 'ACTUALLY, WHERE ARE THEY PERIOD?!?!?! THEY'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER! YOU WOULD AT LEAST EXPECT THEM TO COME LOOKING FOR US! WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS!'  
  
Kagome fumed as she reached the village.  
  
"Finally!" she panted as she stumbled down the steps with Inuyasha on her back. She ran into Kaede's hut, hopping she would be there. She was surprised when no one was there.  
  
"Kaede?" she whispered. "Sango.Miroku.Shippo?" No one was there. "Where is everybody?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Kagome had been trying to go to sleep. But she was scared, sad, and..alone. Ya, Inuyasha was there, but he was unconscious.  
  
'Wait!' Kagome's head screamed. 'Maybe, maybe Naraku did something to Inuyasha! Maybe that's why he's not awake yet!' Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and to her surprise. His hair was black!  
  
"The new moon.." she whispered. She had forgotten all about it. Then something really scary happened. The wind blew really hard and it whispered 'Kagome.' Kagome got up and yelled, "That's it! We're going to my time!" Kagome jumped up and ran to the well with Inuyasha on her back. She was exhausted by now and wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot bath.  
  
Kagome looked behind her before she jumped into the well. But there was something strange. When she looked behind her, she saw the glowing of something and could've sworn she heard low chuckling. She would have went back after she jumped into the well, but when she did, she instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Cliffhanger. I did this just to make you people suffer. The next chapter will be longer I promise! Thanks! Please review if you liked it! I'll try and update the next chapter tonight! (I'm sorry this chapter was so short!) 


	6. Who are you!

Hi! Thank you for all of the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't list you guys; I'm just too lazy! Well, anyways, here's chapter 6!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter6  
  
Kagome awoke to the feeling of eyes on her. She looked up and stared at a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, and.. dog-ears?!  
  
"Um, do I know you?" Kagome asked kindly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and then said, "It's me. Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stared at him and said, "I don't...remember you."  
  
Inuyasha looked up in shock. "K-kagome. Did you bump your head or something?"  
  
Kagome looked at his eyes for a second and then at the top of his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I wanna, touch 'em." Inuyasha looked surprised until she leaned forward and started scratching his ears. Kagome leaned back again and said, "Sorry! It just seamed like the right thing to do. It feels like I've done that before."  
  
"Kagome? Don't you remember me?" Inuyasha leaned forward and engulfed her in his kiss. Kagome kissed back with no reason not to. Then she pulled back and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Have....Have we done that before?" she questioned.  
  
"Ya! Right before my battle against Naraku! We kissed!" Inuyasha was blushing a bit as he said this.  
  
"Why are you blushing Inuyasha?" Then Kagome covered her mouth. "I don't know where I got that name from!"  
  
"That's my name Kagome. Inuyasha. So. you're saying you can't remember anything?"  
  
Kagome looked away and shook her head. "No. I just remember you and me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with awe on his face. "So, all you remember is us?" "Ya." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "So, when I kissed you, and when you touched my ears, you remembered a little bit more?"  
  
"Ya, that's-" Kagome was cut off as she was whisked off of her bed and was outside in seconds.  
  
"You just. jumped out of my window! You're not human!" Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled in panic. "The well! It's not working!"  
  
"Of course the well doesn't work, I mean it IS just a well."  
  
"No! Kagome! This is OUR well. It's a magical well, and it's what helps us get from the past and the present."  
  
Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and looked at him.  
  
"You're a psycho, and I'm out of here." Kagome was about to turn around when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and stared at her. 'Kagome. you forgot.. About me.' Inuyasha's eyes saddened and Kagome felt something go through her again like it did before.  
  
Kagome waved her hands in the air and pushed Inuyasha back and grabbed her hand. 'Huh!' she gasped. 'I've done that before too!' Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha who had swirly eyes. His eyes stopped swirling and he sat up. Kagome layed her head on his chest and started crying silently.  
  
"I.. I can't remember. I'm all alone." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and said, "No you're not. I'm here with you." Kagome fell asleep in this strange boys arms, with a feeling of happiness and protection, while Inuyasha fell asleep with a feeling of anger and confusion. But not loneliness, defiantly not loneliness.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome awoke in her bed feeling comfortable and relaxed. She had had the strangest dream. There was a boy with eyes brighter than the sun, and hair more gorgeous than silver rings, and he had the cutest dog-ears she had ever seen. Actually, they looked more like cat-ears, but it didn't matter. The strange thing about the dream though, was that he had made her feel happy, and complete. She wished the boy were real.  
  
But then she looked beside her and saw, the boy! The boy from the dream! Wait! It wasn't a dream! The boy was real! She shook him just to make sure he was real. He made her feel, whole. Like she needed him. She needed to make sure he was real!  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha? Please don't let me be dreaming. Wake up! Please!" Kagome started to panic. "I don't want to be alone! Please Inuyasha! Please be real!" Kagome was on the brake of tears. Inuyasha snapped awake and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! What's the matter! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Good, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Inuyasha was confused, but decided he didn't need to ask.  
  
"So Kagome? What do we do? How do we get you to remember?" Kagome looked at him and said, "I don't know yet. I'll stay with you until we figure it out though."  
  
Inuyasha's heart broke. 'She would only stay with him until she could remember? That's all?! Then she would come live here again?'  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's face sadden and said, "I'll stay with you forever. If that's what I promised. I won't leave you alone. You haven't left me alone."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and he smiled at her. 'Good.'  
  
Hi! Thank you everybody for the reviews, Inuyasha's coming on tonight, I'm soooooo happy! I have to read this book now so I don't get a bad grade in L.A. (language arts). I will update Tuesday hopefully. I have to think about what I'm going to write tonight. This chapter was longer than mine usually are, but not too much longer. Well, thanks! CHOW! ^_~ 


End file.
